


1 Hit

by buckysdeliciousthighs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending kinda, F/M, Heavy Angst, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysdeliciousthighs/pseuds/buckysdeliciousthighs
Summary: 1 hit was all it took for everything to come to an end.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 20





	1 Hit

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Do not read if you're triggered by the topic of miscarriage or death. I wrote this along with another fic while my electricity was off from the storm, and it was like 4 am so I'm sorry if it doesn't flow well or make sense. comments and kudos are appreciated :)

1 hit was all it took. 1 hit and your back contacted the muddy barren battlefield ground. 1 hit and the expanse of reddish-grey sky was all you could see. 1 hit and there was a burning hole in your abdomen. 1 hit was going to end it all. It was almost as if time was slowed down. The battle still raged on above you, beside you, all around, but you were in your own soundproof bubble where the only thing you could hear was the breath in your lungs and the frantic but ever slowing beating of your heart.

 _Kylo_.

Was he okay? You had spent so much of the battle relying on instinct alone because your mind and heart were occupied with racing thoughts of your lover’s whereabouts, whether he was injured or not. You could sense that he was alive somehow, you would know if he had been killed by the rebel soldiers you were currently waging war against.

 _Kylo_.

Could he sense that you were reaching the end; your life leaking out through the now gaping centre of your front? That with each breath it became harder and harder to draw in the air that your body so badly craved? So that’s what you focused on.

Inhale. _Kylo_. Exhale. _Kylo._

With each passing breath, the pain ebbed away, as if you exhaled out everything bad, and inhaled everything good.

Inhale Kylo. Exhale pain.

You lay there as if your body was already sinking into the ground with the weight of your muscles, preparing for when your beloved would have to lay you in the ground themselves.

Kylo. Kylo. Kylo.

As if your thoughts had summoned him, he was by your side.

“Kylo.”

Hot tears cleared a path down his ashy cheeks as he frantically scrambled to grip your now unfeeling hand as if anchoring his life to yours.

“Please,” He forced out through gritted teeth, his eyes drowning in tears and sorrow. “Don’t… not now- don’t do this to me.” He pressed a scarred hand to your bloodied abdomen and ground out a groan as he felt the extent of the damage, “I heard you- I- I heard you calling my name over and over. I don’t know what to do I- I can’t-” Another sob forced its way up through his throat. “Please don’t leave me, Y/N” He whimpered.

You lay there in awe and disbelief, you'd never seen him so afraid, so vulnerable. You blinked up into his honey brown irises- now so full of pain and sorrow, not at all how you had seen them before.

“I wanted to name him Ben” You managed to whisper and Kylo froze as if you had slapped him, his eyes wide in shock and horror.

“Name… name who? Y/N?” His eyes went to your stomach and tears flowed down your cheeks like they were racing to see who could break your heart the most.

“I’m…” Your body heaved with coughs, blood splattering over your face and mixing with the tears. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you” You wheezed. “I’m so…” Kylo let out a wail of agony.

“No… no, no, NO!” He couched down even further like someone was breaking his spine with the force they were applying. You felt your vision blurring and suddenly death was stroking your arms, your back, your whole body soothingly. Kylo looked back up and you wished he didn’t with the amount of despair in his glossy eyes.

“I love you” He whispered into your ear, into your soul before everything went dark.

You were there, standing above yourself and the love of your life. You looked up and into the eyes of the Jedi before you, their eyes calm and warm; inviting you to join them. Master Skywalker- Luke Skywalker, your old master extended his hand to you and you smiled graciously at him. Looking back at Kylo Ren you touched his shoulder gently and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you too.” You said and took Luke’s hand.


End file.
